vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring Suzune
Muraichi (February\2011) 119 (May\2011) |Age = 17 |Voice provider = MiKA |Gender = Female |Height = 5'3" / 160cm |Weight = 96.8lbs / 44kg |Affiliation = YAMAHA Vocaloid Festa Pixiv }} VFS-01R Ring Suzune (リング・スズネ / Ringu Suzune) is voiced by MiKA of the band Daisy x Daisy. She was described as "Light-hearted, doesn’t have high aspirations, but she’s hard-working." History In 2011 the "Everyone's Vocaloid project" (みんなのボカロ計画 / Min-na no Bokaro Keikaku) contest was held. Entries from within Japan and overseas were allowed. In late May 2011, the winning contestants were picked out of the thousands of entries. This was one of two designs selected, which were announced at Vocaloid Festa 02. Ring is set to be released in Fall/Winter 2011.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/05/31/ringu-suzune-and-rui-hibiki-two-new-vocaloids/ Vocaloidism - Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki: Two New Vocaloids She is confirmed Vocaloid 3, this means she will not be released before late September, this is when the Vocaloid 3 engine is released. A demo has been uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga and on Youtube alongside Miku. A release date of December 12, 2011 was initially confirmed, but Ring has not yet been released. It is now unknown when she will be released.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-9517.html Vocaloid blog Vocanext picked up her voicebank to continue developing it and she will be released in 2012. In February 2012, a beta version of Ring Suzune's voicebank was offered to the participants of "Vocaloid Network", a small-scale fan event scheduled on March 11, 2012. As the number of fan groups which participated the event was only 19, it is considered that only a small number of people received the beta copy, though it was sent to all those interested. Trial use of the beta version was limited to a month. Demo Songs *ヤキモチときどき晴れ / Yakimochi Tokidoki Hare (Jealousy, Partly Clear) - Youtube Broadcast *Sweet Pain - Youtube Broadcast *ハンドル握って / Handoru Nigitte (Holding the Handlebars) - Nicovideo Broadcast *少女とメフィスト / Shoujo to Mefisuto (Girl and Mephistopheles) Youtube Broadcast *少女とメフィスト / Shoujo to Mefisuto (Girl and Mephistopheles) Youtube Broadcast (Full version) *走り出す! Happy Day / Hashiridasu! Happy Day (Start Running! Happy Day) - Youtube Broadcast *友情センチメンタル/ Yujo Senchimentaru (Sentimental Friendship) - Youtube Broadcast Songs by the Users of the Beta Voicebank *夢みるむら娘 / Yume Miru Mura Musume (Village Girl Dreaming) - A Ring cover of the original version of Kagamine Rin (Act 1). Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *氷の世界 / Koori no Sekai (The Frozen World) - A Ring cover of the original version of Nekomura Iroha. Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *深海 / Shinkai (Deep Sea) - A Ring cover of the original version of Hatsune Miku. Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast Marketing Both Ring and Lui are market as fan-based Vocaloids having had their mascots designed by fans in a competition. The image was then refined into the final look by a professional artist. Games Details remain unknown, but Ring is to appear in a game. The game is a rhythm game, claims to incorporate VOCALOID3 technology and uses the network. A trial version is scheduled for March 11 of next year. link Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Ring Suzune |-|Ring Suzune = Popularity Ring's design was chosen from a selection of many other female Vocaloids on Pixiv submitted for the contest and was the most popular design amongst the choices given. Trivia *She has a "Ring" gimmick, hence her name, in the original artwork she had rings all over her body. *Her official name is in the western order. *Ring was drawn originally by Muraichi (むらいち) and was originally called "Ring Suzunone" (鈴音リング / Suzunone Ringu; "Bell Sound Ring"). *Like the Kagamines, she and Lui are based on "R and L". **Note; "R" and "L" mean "Right and Left", they are the letters you find on a set of headphones (and sometimes other equipment such as speakers). "R"and "L" refer to the right and left ear. *Ring's outfit is based on a maid's outfit. *The design of her headset is based on a piano. It is also meant to be reminder of a memory plug. *Due to an image showing headphones, paired with legs, being used as a place holder for Vocaloid 3 demos and announcements, it has been mistaken that she and Lapis were the Korean Vocaloids.http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=19487412 Pixiv - ｖ３エンジン The artist of the image tags it as Ring Suzune, so it is assumed the legs are meant to be hers. *Ring's design felt "familiar" to some fans. *Ring is the first female Vocaloid to be delayed due to development. Gallery |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = External links * Ring Suzune fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv *'MMD model' links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s), within video summaries :DeviantArt (Myth-P) - Ring Suzune COMPLETED + DL References Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Vocaloid Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Yamaha